


Blue Eyes - Destiel Drabble

by DaisukiRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Obviously focused on Eyes, meeting AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisukiRose/pseuds/DaisukiRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble! Cute! Fluff! Meeting AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes - Destiel Drabble

Until Dean met him, he hadn’t completely understood the fuss over blue eyes. A lot of people’s eyes were just blue. They were light blue, cloudy blue, rainy blue, dark blue, yes, but his eyes? They were an explosion of everything pure and sad and marvelous, deep enough to drown in and warm enough to cuddle up and sleep. Their severity was sharp, like thorns prickling up your back, but it was in those two simple seconds that Dean was addicted. To whom, he knew not, why, he didn’t know, but he was his heroine, his heroin, and Dean absolutely loved the rush. Now to figure out his name.


End file.
